


There's No Good Times

by The_Lost_Rabbit



Series: Storms Full Of Sorrow [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All the Angst and Feels, Angst, I guess Klangst as well? Kinda?, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith is dealing with the aftermath of that., M/M, lance is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lost_Rabbit/pseuds/The_Lost_Rabbit
Summary: Keith discovers the video Lance left for the team after the events of You Never Could Control Me.Angst ensues.The aftermath of You Never Could Control Me. This is a direct sequel to that fic, so read it first.





	There's No Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I think this is the fastest I have posted a sequel or a continuation to a fic, as the second chapter of Nothing I Can Say came out almost a month after the fic was first posted and this is coming out about a week after I posted You Never Could Control Me. 
> 
> CRAZY!!!!!
> 
> Now, I do have a special surprise or two for you guys at the end of the fic as well as some potential delays in fics with my reasons why, so DON'T SKIP THE AUTHOR NOTES DOWN THERE. Read them PLEASE!
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy There's No Good Times!
> 
> ~The_Lost_Rabbit

“LANCE!!!” Keith screamed, staring out of Red in horror. Blue floated lifelessly in space, a painful gash in her side. 

 

“Lance, please respond!” 

 

Silence.

 

“Keith!”    
  


“I’m here, Shiro,” he whispered. 

 

“Take that cannon out. We’ll cover you. We should also be getting reinforcements from the planet surface soon.” 

 

“Got it.” He turned Red to face the Galra ship and raced over. 

 

“This is for Lance, you bastards.” He fired the laser cannon and melted the base of the ion cannon away, destroying it.

 

“You’ve got it incoming, Keith!” 

 

“Thanks, Pidge.” Keith turned Red around, launched away from the Galra ship, and started firing on the Galra fighters. Wave after wave swarmed over him, each one falling to the anger of the Red Lion and her paladin. Keith was oblivious to the destruction and death, only focusing on his fury. 

 

“-eith. Keith!” Keith blinked out of his rage filled daze. Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge stared at him.

 

“What.” He snapped.

 

“Keith, the battle’s done. You’ve just been flying around in circles,” Shiro quietly told him. “We’ve already taken the Blue Lion back to the Castle of Lions. We decided we’d wait to recover Lance’s...body until you were with us.” 

 

Keith deflated. He turned Red to face the Castle of Lions and started flying back in silence. Red landed in her hanger and hung her head, letting Keith out. Keith walked over to Blue Lion’s hanger where Shiro and Hunk had placed Blue. 

 

Blue was collapsed on her stomach, the lights in her eyes blank. The gash in the side of her armor had fractured burn lines spreading out from it. Keith paled when he saw how deep the gash went, the inside wall barely managing to withstand the blast.

 

“Keith.” He turned around and stared at Shiro. Shiro walked forward and placed his hand on his shoulder.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Keith turned away from him.

 

“Let’s just go get Lance.” He moved away from Shiro and placed his hand on Blue, going to the emergency exit within the Lion. Keith climbed up Blue and opened up the hatch. 

 

It was extremely dark inside Blue. Without the Lion being conscious, the glowing blue lights were gone, make Keith feel trapped. He took a deep breath and went over to the piloting chair. 

 

“Lance...:”

 

Lance had a smile on his face. Even in death, he was smiling. He felt cold and his eyes were closed. Littering his arms and neck were Lichtenberg figures, showing Keith how he’d died.

 

“Keith?” He shook his head.

 

“Give me a moment, Shiro.” Keith gently picked up Lance and walked over to the emergency exit. Shiro reached down and removed Lance from his arms.

 

“Are you okay?” Keith glared at Shiro. Shiro sighed.

 

“Come out of there once you are done, okay? I don’t want you locking yourself away in here forever.” 

 

Keith nodded and went back to the pilot’s seat. He sat in the chair and stared at his feet. After what felt like 20 minutes, he got up and started to walk away. A light flashed in the corner of his eye. He looked over his shoulder.

 

“What is this?” He walked back over to the control panel. A blue light was blinking. Keith furrowed his brow.

 

“Guess I better find out.” He clicked on the blue light.

 

Lance’s face showed up on the screen. He was dressed in his paladin armor and was sitting in Blue. Worry and distress were written on his face. 

 

Keith pressed the play button.

 

“Hey guys. It’s me, Lance. You won’t see this until after you’ve recovered Blue, so knowing that, I’ll most likely be dead.”

 

~TNGT~

 

Keith stumbled out of Blue in a daze. The words Lance said rang through his ears. 

 

_ Keith, I love you. I always have and always will.   _

 

Lance loved him.  _ Lance _ loved  _ him _ .

 

And now he’s dead. 

 

Lance, the man who loved him, was dead.

 

Keith couldn’t cope. 

 

“Keith?”

 

“Woah, Keith.”

 

“H-hey Keith,” Hunk sniffled. Keith jumped in the air and activated his bayard, swinging blindly.

 

“WOAH KEITH!” Pidge shrieked, dodging Keith’s bayard. “What’s going on!?!?!?!” 

 

Keith blinked rapidly, then snapped out of his daze.

 

“Oh my god I nearly hurt you.”

 

“Keith.” Shiro put his hands on his shoulders.

 

“What’s wrong? You are normally more aware of your surroundings.” Keith shakely held out his forearm. Shiro raised his eyebrow.

 

“Lance….he left behind a video….”

 

Silence filled the hanger.

 

“....a video?” Hunk whispered. Keith nodded.

 

“He knew...he knew he was going to...die…”

 

Hunk sniffed, tears filling his eyes. Pidge let out a quiet gasp. Shiro stared blankly at Keith. 

 

“Can...can you show us the video?” Keith nodded, pulled up the video, and handed them the gauntlet.

 

“I...I don’t think...I can watch it...again.” Shiro put his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

 

“That’s okay. You go and take care of yourself.” Keith nodded his head numbly and fled the hanger. He heard a wail in the distance as the other paladins watched the video. Keith blinked back tears and stepped into the elevator, hitting a button at random. He roamed down the halls mindlessly, his body re-entering its dazed state. He blinked in surprise when he ran into a door. Stepping back, he looked at his surroundings. His eye widened with shock.

 

This was Lance’s room.

 

Keith hesitantly opened the door, taking a small step into the room he had stormed out of only a few vargas ago.

 

The room looked like nothing had changed. Keith could almost imagine Lance coming out of the bathroom and scolding him for entering unannounced. Lance’s jacket was lying on his bed, the blue lion slippers were tucked over by the door, and random baubles and souvenirs lined the shelves of the room. He stepped over to the baubles and ran his hand along them. The baubles lit up, casting multicolored lighting over the room. He stared at the lights, imagining Lance lighting them up and lying on his bed, watching the lights.

 

Something glinted in the corner of Keith’s eye. He glanced over at Lance’s jacket. 

 

In the pocket of his jacket, something metallic poked out. Keith walked over and gently pulled it out. 

 

A knife about the same size as his Blade of Marmora knife rested in the palm of his hand. Engraved on the handle was a short phrase.

_ To my fiery red star, Keith Kogane. _

 

Keith choked back a gasp. He dropped the blade and collapsed to the floor, tears flooding his face. He shook as the sobs wracked his body. 

 

After several quintants, Keith dried his tears and picked up the knife. Upon closer examination, he noticed slight markings on the blade. He flicked it. 

 

The knife shimmered and a red energy blade formed around the knife, turning it into a sword. Keith laughed, smiling at the blade.

 

“Of course he would get me a lightsaber.” He set the blade down and picked up Lance’s jacket. He slipped it on, returned the blade to its knife form, and hostered it. He opened the door and moved out into the hallway. He paused outside the door, glancing back at Lance’s room.

 

“...I wish you had told me before you had died. We could have had something, then.” Keith looked down at his feet.

 

“Goodbye, Lance. I will never forget you.” 

 

Keith closed the door.

 

_ There’s no sunshine. There’s no you and me. There’s no good times this impossible year. _

**Author's Note:**

> *hands over some stuffed animals and blankets and sets a plate of cookies down in front of the readers*
> 
> Here's some comfort for you after all that angst. Now, my surprizes.
> 
> First, I HAVE A DISCORD CHAT WOOHOO!!!! You can access an invite [here](https://discord.gg/SJbVJVT). So come talk to me! I love hearing from my readers and unfortunately, while I have a tumblr, I don't have a tumblr app and I don't use it as much as I want to.
> 
> Secondly, THERE WILL BE ANOTHER FIC FOR THIS SERIES!!!! *fireworks go off*
> 
> Okay, seriously. There will be another fic for this series called Stay Up On That Rise. In this fic, the team gets to Lance just in time to save his life, leading to some Klance and team angst moments. This was done to make sure my beta doesn't kill me when she returns. Love you, sis!
> 
> And now, the really serious stuff. I might have a bit of a delay posting Stay Up On That Rise, Your Arms Around Me (my AO3 Challenge), and You Still Matter (the Fix-it AU of Nothing I Can Say). This is because in the past month, my dogs, Lily and Daisy, both died. It is hard for me to get into the head space I go into when I write, so it might be some time before I post more fics. I'll still try to post fics, but it's hard for me to write right now, so expect some delays. 
> 
> Thanks y'all so much for reading my fic! Go check out my other fics on my other account, Pixie_Dragon, if you want to read some of my slightly lighter fics!
> 
> ~The_Lost_Rabbit


End file.
